


Ketika Suju Main Tag Notes

by mysticahime



Series: Ketika [1]
Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Facebook type, Family, Humor, M/M, Super Junior - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-06
Updated: 2011-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-21 05:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticahime/pseuds/mysticahime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulai dari Kyuhyun, Donghae, Siwon, Yesung, Hankyung, hingga Kangin! Ckckck. Apa yang akan terjadi? Warning: gaje, abal, garing. No EyD. Facebook format. RnR? —mysticahime</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ketika Suju Main Tag Notes

**Disclaimer:** Super Junior bukan milik saya, padahal saya pengen banget :p

 

 **Catatan kecil:** _fic_ pertama di _fandom_ ini, jadi kalau OOC, mmm, _mianhae_ ~ :D Selain itu, ini _fic_ ke-50 di akun saya. Bersulang! XD Oh ya, anggep aja Suju bisa bahasa Indo =P

 

 **Warning:** Format FB ( _notes_ ). No EyD ( _fic_ pertama ga pake EyD—lupakan). Garing. _Random_. Abalness. Gaje. Kalo ada yang agak alay, maaf banget~

 

.

.

.

 

 **Ketika Suju Main Tag Notes**

 

.

.

 

mysticahime™

© 2011

 

.

.

.

 

Cerita ini dimulai ketika seorang Cho Kyuhyun dengan iseng membuka _account_ Facebook-nya yang terlantar akibat jadwal padat dan konser KIMCHI di Indonesia beberapa hari yang lalu. Tak sengaja, ia membuka _tag notes_ dari salah seorang ELF yang (dengan sengaja) men- _tag_ namanya.

 

Setelah beberapa saat membaca, Kyuhyun pun memutuskan untuk menyebarkan _notes_ itu ke anggota Suju yang lainnya dengan metode paling mudah sedunia: **copas**.

 

.

.

.

 

 **TAG MAUT KHUSUS SEME SUJU**

By **Kyuhyun Ganteng**

 

QUESTION: Gimana reaksi elu kalo...

 

Bagi yang di- _tag_ , di- _copy_ ya ke catatan masing-masing dan dijawab dengan jawaban sendiri XDD

Dilarang keras untuk menyontek

 

STAGE 1

1\. Dapet duit 100 juta:

\- beli laptop baru + psp XDD

 

2\. Kepeleset di depan orang banyak:

\- tenang aja, gue kan ganteng, mau kaya apa juga teteeeeuuupp ganteng XD

 

3\. Kejatohan kotoran burung:

\- sate burungnya == emangnya kepala gue kloset???

 

4\. Dibentak sama pacar lu:

\- minnie ga mungkin bentak akuuu *peluk minnie*

 

5\. Mencret di kelas:

\- gue udah kaga sekolaaahh kaliiiii~ HUAHAHAHA XDD

 

6\. Diterima waktu nembak kecengan lu:

\- siapa sih yang berani nolak gue? :P

 

7\. Ditolak kecengan lu

\- buta lu ==

 

8\. Beli _mouse_ baru, eh pas dibuka isinya tikus idup:

\- bisa dipake ngerjain _hyungdeul_ nih *evil smirk*

 

9\. Dipaksa makan tarantula idup:

\- *paksa balik yang maksa gue*

 

10\. Tengah malem lu tiba2 bangun dan di hadapan lu ada cewe putih berbaju putih:

\- palingan Heechul _hyung_ =P

 

STAGE 2

11\. Dapet duit 100 milyar:

\- berburu kaset _game_ langka ke seluruh dunia XDDD

 

12\. Kepeleset di depan kecengan lu:

\- *pasang pose jatoh yang _cool_ biar ga malu2in amat* =P

 

13\. Tiba2 ujan duit:

\- ya pasti gue bakal mandi duiiittt~

 

14\. Digampar kecengan lu tanpa tau sebabnya:

\- APA SALAHKU? APA SALAH IBUKU? #edisigalau

 

15\. Lagi maen bowling ga sengaja bolanya kelempar kena orang sebelah (asumsikan orang tsb wafat ^^):

\- cobain ke orang di sebelah orang itu ahhh~

 

16\. Diterima waktu nembak kecengan lu, tapi abis itu dia langsung berbuat sesuatu yang buat lu ilfil berat:

\- gue bakal ngamen di tempat, biar dia ilfil juga XD

 

17\. Ditolak kecengan lu, 10 detik kemudian sahabat lu datang, nembak kecengan lu, langsung diterima:

\- liat ajaaaa... lu bakal jadi korban gue selama seratus taun ke depan XDD

 

18\. Lagi nonton video porno, ortu lu tiba2 muncul, lu mo mencet _close_ malah mencet _pause_ :

\- nyem *ngunyah permen* _remote_ -nya rusak, _umma_ , _appa_ *stei kul, pasang muka watados*

 

19\. Lagi maen bola di kampus, bolanya mental kena kepala Pak Jo... err... kena kepala rektor kampus lu:

\- AKHIRNYAAAAAAAA!!! *nari2*

 

20\. Di belakang Ritz Carlton lu ngeliat Noordin sama Ferguson lagi bersalaman dan tertawa penuh kemenangan:

\- ooommm, ikutan salaman dooonngg~ *sambil nempelin petasan di tangan*

 

STAGE 3

21\. Dapet _infinite money_ :

\- bikin kerajaan KyuhyunGantengdotcom

 

22\. Di tempat umum lu kepeleset, ga sengaja narik rok/celana kecengan lu sampe melorot, orang2 ngeliatin semua:

\- pasti pada ngeliatin gue, bukan kecengan gue yang rok/celananya melorot *muka lugu*

 

23\. Tiba2 di seluruh dunia hujan Death Note:

\- sial, ga bisa dijual mahal dong ==’

 

24\. Dipegang, dipeluk, dicium pacar lu tanpa tau sebabnya:

\- minnie agresif XD *bales*

 

25\. Iseng nendang bokong orang, taunya yang ditendang pemimpin yakuza:

\- tendangin terus sampe gue diajak gabung sama yakuzanya XD

 

26\. Kecengan lu ternyata alien:

\- aseeeeeeekkkkkkk XDDD

 

27\. Lagi enak2 ciuman sama pacar lu, tiba2 dia muntah:

\- muntahin balik

 

28\. Lu _drummer_ , pas lagi nampil nge- _band_ , stik lu ga sengaja ngacleng, nancep di kepala si vokalis, wafat:

\- tancepin juga stiknya ke kepala gitaris, basis, dan kibordis XDDD

 

29\. Lu maen _game_ RPG di PS3, dah maen sekitar 197 jam buat dapetin semua _secret_ -nya, pas lagi _battle_ lawan _final boss_ , sahabat lu ga sengaja numpahin kopi panas ke PS3 lu, _memory card_ sama PS3 lu rusak dah:

\- WETEEEEEEEEFFFFFFF!!! Ah, tapi maen gem gitu mah gampaaanggg~

 

30\. Ortu pacar lu maki2 lu abis2an sambil nendang2in elu, sementara pacar lu yang elu sayang banget malah ngakak terpingkal-pingkal ngeliat elu digituin:

\- tendang balik. Emangnye aye bole ape sampe ditendangin gitu? ==

 

In this note: **Kangin MalesWamil, Donghae LebihGantengDariKyu, Hankyung Hangeng, Yesung Wookie, Choi Siwon Aja**

 

 **Kangin MalesWamil** and 1982034 people like this

 

 **Kyuhyun Ganteng** tengkyu hyung! XD

 

 **Donghae LebihGantengDariKyu** heyo, yang ganteng itu AKU!

 

 **Kyuhyun Ganteng** mana buktinya, hyung? =P

 

 **Kangin MalesWamil** dasar evil. Jawabannya ngaco semua ==a

 

 **Donghae LebihGantengDariKyu** semua orang bilang ‘Donghae ganteeeengggg’ #PDmode | Kangin hyung: Kyu emang evil!

 

 **Kyuhyun Ganteng** Kangin hyung: aku kan jujur hyung *mata berbinar2* | Donghae hyung: hyung salah denger. Yang bener tuh ‘Kyuhyun ganteeeeenggggg’ :P

 

 **Yesung Wookie** tag apaan ini?

 

 **Hankyung Hangeng** ...

 

 **Kyuhyun Ganteng** Yesung hyung: ini tag dari magnae paling ganteng sedunia XD | Hankyung hyung: kenapa hyung? Kangen aku ya? *tatapan sini-jadi-uke-ku*

 

 **Donghae LebihGantengDariKyu** udah narsis, nekat pula. Gimana kalo Sungmin hyung liat?

 

 **Heechul Cinderella** EHEM!

 

 **Kangin MalesWamil** mampus lu, Kyu.

 

 **Kyuhyun Ganteng** aku cuma bercandaaaa, Heechul hyung :D

 

 **Yesung Wookie** Heechul hyung marah...

 

 **Choi Siwon Aja** apa aku harus copas + tag ulang?

 

 **Heechul Cinderella** HANKYUNG MILIKKU! Dan... APA MAKSUDNYA NO. 10??

 

 **Kyuhyun Ganteng** arraseo, hyung. Cuma godaan sesaat XP dan... itulah kenyataan~ | Siwon hyung: WAJIB!!!

 

 **Eunhyuk Unyuk Ceria** KOK AKU GA DI-TAG SIIIIIHHH?

 

 **Kyuhyun Ganteng** khusus para seme XD

 **Eunhyuk Unyuk Ceria** jahat =w= *mojok*

 **Hankyung Hangeng** Chullie...

 

 **Heechul Cinderella** Kyungie...

 

 **Kyuhyun Ganteng** telenovelaaaaaaaa XD

 

 **Yesung Wookie** *nonton sambil makan popcorn*

 

 **Wookie Yesung** Yesung hyung, RANJANG KITA KOTOR WOI! *OOC alert*

 

 **Yesung Wookie** mian Wookie chagi, sini aku bersihin :D

 

 **Choi Siwon Aja** oke Kyu :D

 

 **Heechul Cinderella** diem lu, magnae!

 

 **Hankyung Hangeng** Chullie, apa kabar?

 

 **Heechul Cinderella** Kyungie, pindah ke wall-ku aja yuk~

 

 **Kyuhyun Ganteng** HanChul GA RAMEEE!! DX

 **Donghae LebihGantengDariKyu** Donghae ganteng ga diwaro T___T

 

 **Kyuhyun Ganteng** emang kau nulis apa, hyung?

 

 **Kangin MalesWamil** yang ganteng cuma Kangin! XD

 

 **Donghae LebihGantengDariKyu** Sungmin hyuuuuuuunnngggg T___T

 

 **Kyuhyun Ganteng** minnie udah tidur :P | Kangin hyung: masih kalah sama akuuuu

 

 **Kangin PalingGanteng** nih, liat nama gue =P

 

 **Kangin PalingGanteng** loh, kok pada diem sih? ==a

 

.

.

.

Donghae tertarik juga soal _notes_ itu.

 

.

.

.

 

 **Gue ikutan tag :D**

By **Donghae LebihGantengDariKyu**

 

QUESTION: Gimana reaksi elu kalo...

 

Bagi yang di- _tag_ , di- _copy_ ya ke catatan masing-masing dan dijawab dengan jawaban sendiri XDD

Dilarang keras untuk menyontek

 

STAGE 1

1\. Dapet duit 100 juta:

-  beli semua ikan di dunia XDDD

 

2\. Kepeleset di depan orang banyak:

-  biariiiinn, Donghae tetep ganteng~

 

3\. Kejatohan kotoran burung:

-  idem, huahahaha XDD

 

4\. Dibentak sama pacar lu:

-  dia bentak tetangga kok XD

 

5\. Mencret di kelas:

-  Donghae ganteng ga mungkin mencret di kelas XP

 

6\. Diterima waktu nembak kecengan lu:

-  so pastiiii, kan Donghae ganteng XD

 

7\. Ditolak kecengan lu

-  ga mungkin~ lagian aku punya Nyukkie X3

 

8\. Beli _mouse_ baru, eh pas dibuka isinya tikus idup:

\-  bisa minta Wookie masak :9

 

9\. Dipaksa makan tarantula idup:

\-  dengan senang hati akan gue kasih ke Kyu, itu kan favoritnya :) ckck, udah ganteng, Donghae baik pula~

 

10\. Tengah malem lu tiba2 bangun dan di hadapan lu ada cewe putih berbaju putih:

\-  UMMAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! DX

 

STAGE 2

11\. Dapet duit 100 milyar:

\-  asiiikk, bisa beli ikan lebih banyak XD

 

12\. Kepeleset di depan kecengan lu:

\-  tetep ganteng #plak

 

13\. Tiba2 ujan duit:

\- mari borong ikan :D

 

14\. Digampar kecengan lu tanpa tau sebabnya:

\- gampar balik

 

15\. Lagi maen bowling ga sengaja bolanya kelempar kena orang sebelah (asumsikan orang tsb wafat ^^):

\- kereeeeeeennnn *___*

 

16\. Diterima waktu nembak kecengan lu, tapi abis itu dia langsung berbuat sesuatu yang buat lu ilfil berat:

\- putusin aja, trus jadian sama yang lebih cakep XD

 

17\. Ditolak kecengan lu, 10 detik kemudian sahabat lu datang, nembak kecengan lu, langsung diterima:

\- ngadu ke Teukie hyung :(

 

18\. Lagi nonton video porno, ortu lu tiba2 muncul, lu mo mencet _close_ malah mencet _pause_ :

\- uhuk uhuk, ini kerjaan Nyukkie ^^ bukan salah sayaaaaaaa~ orang ganteng ga mungkin nonton yadong XP

 

19\. Lagi maen bola di kampus, bolanya mental kena kepala Pak Jo... err... kena kepala rektor kampus lu:

\- *dance Super Girl*

 

20\. Di belakang Ritz Carlton lu ngeliat Noordin sama Ferguson lagi bersalaman dan tertawa penuh kemenangan:

\- sial, mereka pasti main ga ngajak2 gue ==

 

STAGE 3

21\. Dapet _infinite money_ :

\- bikin penangkaran ikan paus :)

 

22\. Di tempat umum lu kepeleset, ga sengaja narik rok/celana kecengan lu sampe melorot, orang2 ngeliatin semua:

\- pasang muka ganteng biar ga dimarahin :P

 

23\. Tiba2 di seluruh dunia hujan Death Note:

\- Kyu bakalan hepi berat ==

 

24\. Dipegang, dipeluk, dicium pacar lu tanpa tau sebabnya:

\- pegang, peluk, cium balik =P

 

25\. Iseng nendang bokong orang, taunya yang ditendang pemimpin yakuza:

\- oom, oom, kenalan doooonnggg *pake muka ganteng*

 

26\. Kecengan lu ternyata alien:

\- emang alien kok *ups*

 

27\. Lagi enak2 ciuman sama pacar lu, tiba2 dia muntah:

\- muntahin balik, susah amat *nari hula*

 

28\. Lu _drummer_ , pas lagi nampil nge- _band_ , stik lu ga sengaja ngacleng, nancep di kepala si vokalis, wafat:

\- kereeeeeeeennnnnnnnnn *________*

 

29\. Lu maen _game_ RPG di PS3, dah maen sekitar 197 jam buat dapetin semua _secret_ -nya, pas lagi _battle_ lawan _final boss_ , sahabat lu ga sengaja numpahin kopi panas ke PS3 lu, _memory card_ sama PS3 lu rusak dah:

\- ganti maen game lain pake PSP-nya Kyu =P

 

30\. Ortu pacar lu maki2 lu  abis2an sambil nendang2in elu, sementara pacar lu yang elu sayang banget malah ngakak terpingkal-pingkal ngeliat elu digituin:

\- SAYANG GUE GA SIIIIIHHH? #edisigalau

 

In this note: **Yesung Wookie, Kyuhyun Ganteng, Kangin PalingGanteng, Choi Siwon Aja, Hankyung Hangeng**

 **Choi Siwon Aja** and 29384788 people like this

 

 **Kyuhyun Ganteng** kenapa hyung sering bawa namaku?

 

 **Donghae LebihGantengDariKyu** suka2 gue laaaaahhh =P

 

 **Choi Siwon Aja** *nunjuk no.18* astaga... *speechless*

 

 **Kyuhyun Ganteng** sabar hyung *tepuk pundak*

 

 **Donghae LebihGantengDariKyu** *nyengir*

 

 **Hankyung Hangeng** ...

 

 **Kyuhyun Ganteng** kenapa lagi hyung?

 

 **Choi Siwon Aja** kasian Hyukkie hyung :(

 

 **Hankyung Hangeng** aku harus copas ini? :(

 

 **Eunhyuk Unyuk Ceria** HAAAAEEEEE!!!!!

 

 **Kyuhyun Ganteng** o’ow...

 

 **Donghae LebihGantengDariKyu** Hankyung hyung: HARUS!!! XD | Nyukkie chagi: waeyo? :3

 

 **Hankyung Hangeng** ...

 

 **Eunhyuk Unyuk Ceria** teganya aku dibilang alien T___T

 

 **Heechul Cinderella** hajar Hae, Hyuk!! XD *nyemangatin*

 

 **Kyuhyun Ganteng** Heenim hyung harusnya pake seragam cheers XD *evil smirk*

 

 **Minnie Bunny** KYU!

 

 **Heechul Cinderella** itu ide bagus—HOI ENAK AJA GUE PAKE BAJU CHEERS!!!!

 

 **Choi Siwon Aja** mendingan ngerjain notes sendiri ==a

 

 **Kyuhyun Ganteng** KABUR!

 

.

.

.

 

 _Tag_ itu berlanjut ke Siwon...

 

.

.

.

 

 **Di-tag Kyu...**

By **Choi Siwon Aja**

 

QUESTION: Gimana reaksi elu kalo...

 

Bagi yang di- _tag_ , di- _copy_ ya ke catatan masing-masing dan dijawab dengan jawaban sendiri XDD

Dilarang keras untuk menyontek

 

STAGE 1

1\. Dapet duit 100 juta:

\- biasa aja *sigh*

 

2\. Kepeleset di depan orang banyak:

\- berdoa supaya ga gegar otak...

 

3\. Kejatohan kotoran burung:

\- berdoa biar burungnya insaf dan ga ngebom lagi sembarangan

 

4\. Dibentak sama pacar lu:

\- sabaaaaarrr... sabaaaaarrrr...

 

5\. Mencret di kelas:

\- amit2 ==

 

6\. Diterima waktu nembak kecengan lu:

\- puji Tuhan! :D

 

7\. Ditolak kecengan lu

\- bukan jodoh gue kayanya...

 

8\. Beli _mouse_ baru, eh pas dibuka isinya tikus idup:

\- salah paket? Mungkin harusnya buat Heenim hyung :/

 

9\. Dipaksa makan tarantula idup:

\- berdoa supaya tarantulanya berubah jadi steak enak :)

 

10\. Tengah malem lu tiba2 bangun dan di hadapan lu ada cewe putih berbaju putih:

\- ahh, cuma mimpiiiiiiiiiii *positive thinking*

 

STAGE 2

11\. Dapet duit 100 milyar:

\- charity dong :D

 

12\. Kepeleset di depan kecengan lu:

\- langsung nge-dance BONAMANA XD

 

13\. Tiba2 ujan duit:

\- charity lagi

 

14\. Digampar kecengan lu tanpa tau sebabnya:

\- tetep senyum :))))

 

15\. Lagi maen bowling ga sengaja bolanya kelempar kena orang sebelah (asumsikan orang tsb wafat ^^):

\- ya Tuhan, saya telah membunuh T___T

 

16\. Diterima waktu nembak kecengan lu, tapi abis itu dia langsung berbuat sesuatu yang buat lu ilfil berat:

\- namanya juga manusia...

 

17\. Ditolak kecengan lu, 10 detik kemudian sahabat lu datang, nembak kecengan lu, langsung diterima:

\- doa gue kurang!

 

18\. Lagi nonton video porno, ortu lu tiba2 muncul, lu mo mencet _close_ malah mencet _pause_ :

\- _umma_ , _appa_ , ini _teaser_ buat MV paling baru (?)

 

19\. Lagi maen bola di kampus, bolanya mental kena kepala Pak Jo... err... kena kepala rektor kampus lu:

\- berdoa semoga ga ketauan

 

20\. Di belakang Ritz Carlton lu ngeliat Noordin sama Ferguson lagi bersalaman dan tertawa penuh kemenangan:

\- ah, bukan urusan gue

 

STAGE 3

21\. Dapet _infinite money_ :

\- charity ke seluruh dunia

 

22\. Di tempat umum lu kepeleset, ga sengaja narik rok/celana kecengan lu sampe melorot, orang2 ngeliatin semua:

\- Tuhan, maafkanlah saya...

 

23\. Tiba2 di seluruh dunia hujan Death Note:

\- pake payung (?)

 

24\. Dipegang, dipeluk, dicium pacar lu tanpa tau sebabnya:

\- masa Kibummie jadi seme?

 

25\. Iseng nendang bokong orang, taunya yang ditendang pemimpin yakuza:

\- nyengir terus lari

 

26\. Kecengan lu ternyata alien:

\- KIBUMMIE????

 

27\. Lagi enak2 ciuman sama pacar lu, tiba2 dia muntah:

\- tendang pake jurus taekwondo =P

 

28\. Lu _drummer_ , pas lagi nampil nge- _band_ , stik lu ga sengaja ngacleng, nancep di kepala si vokalis, wafat:

\- ya Tuhan, saya membunuh lagi T___T

 

29\. Lu maen _game_ RPG di PS3, dah maen sekitar 197 jam buat dapetin semua _secret_ -nya, pas lagi _battle_ lawan _final boss_ , sahabat lu ga sengaja numpahin kopi panas ke PS3 lu, _memory card_ sama PS3 lu rusak dah:

\- pinjem PS3 Kyu

 

30\. Ortu pacar lu maki2 lu  abis2an sambil nendang2in elu, sementara pacar lu yang elu sayang banget malah ngakak terpingkal-pingkal ngeliat elu digituin:

\- nasib... nasib...

 

In this note: **Kyuhyun Ganteng, Donghae LebihGantengDariKyu, Kangin PalingGanteng, Yesung Wookie, Hankyung Hangeng**

 **Yesung Wookie** and 47938928 people like this

 

 **Kyuhyun Ganteng** charity semua ==a

 

 **Choi Siwon Aja** boleh kan? :D

 

 **Kangin PalingGanteng** Siwonnie emang baik ya, beda banget sama KYUHYUN.

 

 **Kyuhyun Ganteng** *jitak Kangin hyung*

 

 **Kangin PalingGanteng** MAGNAE GA SOPAAAAAAAANNNNN!

 

 **Choi Siwon Aja** Kangin hyung: sabar ya hyung. | Kyu: yang sopanlah sama Kangin hyung.

 

 **Kyuhyun Ganteng** Kangin hyung: nyanteiiiiii | Siwon hyung: meski di Taiwan, hyung tetep hobi ceramah ==’

 

 **Kangin PalingGanteng** ck, evil magnae. Eh bentar, pengen ke WC.

 

 **Kyuhyun Ganteng** *ngusir*

 

 **Kibum Kim** Siwonnie hyung...

 

 **Choi Siwon Aja** Kyu: aku kan cuma ngasih tau :) | Kibummie: nae, Kibummie?

 

 **Kibum Kim** kau keberatan kalo aku jadi seme?

 

 **Kyuhyun Ganteng** omooooooooooo! Siwon hyung langsung diem! XD

 

 **Donghae LebihGantengDariKyu** telat telat telat! Donghae ganteng telat nongol! DX

 

 **Choi Siwon Aja** mau tukeran, Kibummie?

 

 **Kyuhyun Ganteng** Donghae hyung diem aja =P

 

 **Donghae LebihGantengDariKyu** elu yang diem, Kyu!

 

 **Kibum Kim** mau :)

 

 **Kyuhyun Ganteng** woaaaaahhhh! Masa SiBum jadi KiWon???

 

 **Donghae LebihGantengDariKyu** KiWon????

 

 **Eunhyuk Unyuk Ceria** Hae, aku juga mau tukeran :)

 

 **Donghae LebihGantengDariKyu** tukeran... jadi seme?

 

 **Eunhyuk Unyuk Ceria** yap :)

 

 **Kyuhyun Ganteng** RASAKAN ITU, DONGHAE HYUNG XDDD

 

 **Minnie Bunny** Kyu ==

 

 **Kyuhyun Ganteng** nae, Minnie? :3

 

 **Minnie Bunny** aku juga mau jadi seme X3

 

 **Yesung Wookie** keliatannya posisi seme-uke bakal bertukar, kecuali aku XDDD

 

 **Wookie Yesung** Yesung hyung, kali ini jatahku jadi seme :)

 

 **Hankyung Hangeng** *baru muncul* kok sepi??

 

.

.

.

 

Yesung pun jadi ingin mencoba.

 

.

.

.

 

 **Pe. Na. Sa. Ran. (Khusus SEME!)**

By **Yesung Wookie**

 

QUESTION: Gimana reaksi elu kalo...

 

Bagi yang di- _tag_ , di- _copy_ ya ke catatan masing-masing dan dijawab dengan jawaban sendiri XDD

Dilarang keras untuk menyontek

 

STAGE 1

1\. Dapet duit 100 juta:

-  beli Ddangkoma lagi :(

 

2\. Kepeleset di depan orang banyak:

\- pura2 perform BONAMANA

 

3\. Kejatohan kotoran burung:

\- jadiin burung itu mainannya Kkoming :P

 

4\. Dibentak sama pacar lu:

\- Wookie ga akan tega bentak aku :3

 

5\. Mencret di kelas:

\- amit2 dah ==’

 

6\. Diterima waktu nembak kecengan lu:

\- sungkem sama Teukie hyung biar direstuin

 

7\. Ditolak kecengan lu

\- pinjem PSP Kyu buat lepas galaaaaauuuuu~

 

8\. Beli _mouse_ baru, eh pas dibuka isinya tikus idup:

\- kasih ke Heebum aja XD

 

9\. Dipaksa makan tarantula idup:

\- daripada makan, mending gue piara deh =w=

 

10\. Tengah malem lu tiba2 bangun dan di hadapan lu ada cewe putih berbaju putih:

\- HEENIM HYUNG! LAGI APA MALEM2 DI SINI????

 

STAGE 2

11\. Dapet duit 100 milyar:

\- beli kandang baru buat Ddangko brothers, semewah bintang 5 :D

 

12\. Kepeleset di depan kecengan lu:

\- pura2 perform lagi *ga mau malu*

 

13\. Tiba2 ujan duit:

\- nari2 di bawah ujan duit XD

 

14\. Digampar kecengan lu tanpa tau sebabnya:

\- suruh Kkoming gigit dia :P

 

15\. Lagi maen bowling ga sengaja bolanya kelempar kena orang sebelah (asumsikan orang tsb wafat ^^):

\- mas, mas, bangun maaasss! *sinet mode*

 

16\. Diterima waktu nembak kecengan lu, tapi abis itu dia langsung berbuat sesuatu yang buat lu ilfil berat:

\- pura2 ga kenal ahhh =w=

 

17\. Ditolak kecengan lu, 10 detik kemudian sahabat lu datang, nembak kecengan lu, langsung diterima:

\- nyanyi U.

 

18\. Lagi nonton video porno, ortu lu tiba2 muncul, lu mo mencet _close_ malah mencet _pause_ :

\- manajer hyung salah kasih DVD *ngeles*

 

19\. Lagi maen bola di kampus, bolanya mental kena kepala Pak Jo... err... kena kepala rektor kampus lu:

\- lanjut maen bola~

 

20\. Di belakang Ritz Carlton lu ngeliat Noordin sama Ferguson lagi bersalaman dan tertawa penuh kemenangan:

\- nyanyi Victory Korea XDDDD

 

STAGE 3

21\. Dapet _infinite money_ :

\- jadiin kapal2an trus terbangin keluar rumah

 

22\. Di tempat umum lu kepeleset, ga sengaja narik rok/celana kecengan lu sampe melorot, orang2 ngeliatin semua:

\- ikutan liatin #plak

 

23\. Tiba2 di seluruh dunia hujan Death Note:

\- lumayan buat alas kandang Ddangko brothers

 

24\. Dipegang, dipeluk, dicium pacar lu tanpa tau sebabnya:

\- ga minat jadi uke~

 

25\. Iseng nendang bokong orang, taunya yang ditendang pemimpin yakuza:

\- ngelamar buat jadi yakuza

 

26\. Kecengan lu ternyata alien:

\- *kucek2 mata* *tidur lagi*

 

27\. Lagi enak2 ciuman sama pacar lu, tiba2 dia muntah:

\- Wookie lagi sakit ya? :(

 

28\. Lu _drummer_ , pas lagi nampil nge- _band_ , stik lu ga sengaja ngacleng, nancep di kepala si vokalis, wafat:

\- banting setir jadi pembunuh bayaran~

 

29\. Lu maen _game_ RPG di PS3, dah maen sekitar 197 jam buat dapetin semua _secret_ -nya, pas lagi _battle_ lawan _final boss_ , sahabat lu ga sengaja numpahin kopi panas ke PS3 lu, _memory card_ sama PS3 lu rusak dah:

\- ga sempet main game DX

 

30\. Ortu pacar lu maki2 lu  abis2an sambil nendang2in elu, sementara pacar lu yang elu sayang banget malah ngakak terpingkal-pingkal ngeliat elu digituin:

\- ajak ortunya main bola XDD

 

In this note: **Hankyung Hangeng, Choi Siwon Aja, Kyuhyun Ganteng, Kangin PalingGanteng, Donghae LebihGantengDariKyu**

 

 **Hankyung Hangeng** and 437439928 people like this

 

 **Hankyung Hangeng** nambah satu lagi...

 

 **Kyuhyun Ganteng** wew

 

 **Donghae LebihGantengDariKyu** tumben magnae diem???

 

 **Kyuhyun Ganteng** ini ga bisa banyak ngetik gara2 dipelototin Minnie terus ==

 

 **Minnie Bunny** gitu ya? ==

 

 **Kyuhyun Ganteng** ups. Minnie, chagi, jangan marah sama A’a Kyu yaaa? *jurus gombal*

 

 **MinnieBunny GantiSeme** GA PEDULI!

 

 **Heechul Cinderella** makan tuh.

 

 **Kyuhyun Ganteng** MINNIE! DX

 

 **Donghae LebihGantengDariKyu** rasakaaaannn~ *dance Perfection*

 

 **Yesung Wookie** jangan ngerusuh di notes gue napa?

 

 **Kyuhyun EvilGanteng** nooooooweeeeeiiii XP

 

 **Donghae LebihGantengDariKyu** ikutan aja deh~

 

 **Heechul Cinderella** parah.

 

 **MinnieBunny GantiSeme** lalala~ tidur di kamar Teukie umma ah~

 

 **Kyuhyun EvilGanteng** ANDWAEEEEEEE!!! DX

 

 **Choi Siwon Aja** masih lanjut nih?

 

 **Donghae LebihGantengDariKyu** asiiikkkk~

 

 **Eunhyuk Unyuk Ceria** Hae?

 

 **Donghae LebihGantengDariKyu** ya?

 

 **Eunhyuk Unyuk Ceria** besok kamu syuting kan? Mendingan istirahat :)

 

 **Donghae LebihGantengDariKyu** okeeeee :*

 

 **Choi Siwon Aja** aku juga deh, tapi penasaran sama notes Hankyung hyung dan Kangin hyung

 

 **Yesung Wookie** bilang aja ga mau tidur, Won ==a

 

 **Wookie Yesung** hyung... ga mau jadi uke?

 

 **Yesung Wookie** *nyengir*

 

 **Wookie Yesung** :(

 

 **Kyuhyun EvilGanteng** Yesung hyung bikin Wookie Hyung manyuuuuuunnnn! XD

 

 **Teuki Jungsoo** ternyata dari tadi kalian saling nge-tag notes, eh?

 

 **Kyuhyun EvilGanteng** iyaaaa :D

 

 **Choi Siwon Aja** eh, selamat malam hyung :D

 

 **Donghae LebihGantengDariKyu** hyuuuuuuuuunnnnggg! *terjang*

 

 **Yesung Wookie** aku tidur aja ah ==a

 

 **Wookie Yesung** ikutan~

 

 **Teuki Jungsoo** Siwon, Hae: kalian ga capek syuting? Kok malah main tag2an?

 

 **Choi Siwon Aja** aku kan kangen sama semuanya :)

 

 **Donghae LebihGantengDariKyu** aku kangen hyuuuuunnnggg! T___T

 

 **Teuki Jungsoo** aku juga kangen kalian :)

 

 **Kyuhyun EvilGanteng** maleeesssss

 

 **Teuki Jungsoo** Kyu.

 

 **Kyuhyun EvilGanteng** ya?

 

 **Teuki Jungsoo** PSP dan semua laptop-mu plus semua kaset game-nya KUSITA.

 

 **Kyuhyun EvilGanteng** ANIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!

 

.

.

.

 

 **Bingung**

By **Hankyung Hangeng**

 

QUESTION: Gimana reaksi elu kalo...

 

Bagi yang di- _tag_ , di- _copy_ ya ke catatan masing-masing dan dijawab dengan jawaban sendiri XDD

Dilarang keras untuk menyontek

 

STAGE 1

1\. Dapet duit 100 juta:

\- kubur di tanah

 

2\. Kepeleset di depan orang banyak:

\- ya jatoh lah~

 

3\. Kejatohan kotoran burung:

\- menjijikan DX

 

4\. Dibentak sama pacar lu:

\- udah biasaaaaaa~

 

5\. Mencret di kelas:

\- untung udah kagak sekolah XD

 

6\. Diterima waktu nembak kecengan lu:

\- amiiiiiiiiiinnnn

 

7\. Ditolak kecengan lu

\- amin juga deh :D

 

8\. Beli _mouse_ baru, eh pas dibuka isinya tikus idup:

\- buat makan malamnya Heebum :)

 

9\. Dipaksa makan tarantula idup:

\- yang ini ga mungkin buat Heebum~

 

10\. Tengah malem lu tiba2 bangun dan di hadapan lu ada cewe putih berbaju putih:

\- gue di rumah sakit -_____-

 

STAGE 2

11\. Dapet duit 100 milyar:

\- kubur lagi di tanah XD

 

12\. Kepeleset di depan kecengan lu:

\- jelas2 jatoh ==a

 

13\. Tiba2 ujan duit:

\- celengan gue makin gemuk :D

 

14\. Digampar kecengan lu tanpa tau sebabnya:

\- pasrah aja :(

 

15\. Lagi maen bowling ga sengaja bolanya kelempar kena orang sebelah (asumsikan orang tsb wafat ^^):

\- lempar lagi, cek beneran mati ato pura2 doang

 

16\. Diterima waktu nembak kecengan lu, tapi abis itu dia langsung berbuat sesuatu yang buat lu ilfil berat:

\- ahh, udah biasaaa XDD

 

17\. Ditolak kecengan lu, 10 detik kemudian sahabat lu datang, nembak kecengan lu, langsung diterima:

\- pasrah lagi deh :( emang bukan jodoh kali

 

18\. Lagi nonton video porno, ortu lu tiba2 muncul, lu mo mencet _close_ malah mencet _pause_ :

\- mama-baba mau ikutan? #plak

 

19\. Lagi maen bola di kampus, bolanya mental kena kepala Pak Jo... err... kena kepala rektor kampus lu:

\- yes! Kena XD

 

20\. Di belakang Ritz Carlton lu ngeliat Noordin sama Ferguson lagi bersalaman dan tertawa penuh kemenangan:

\- pasti baru tanding maen bola~

 

STAGE 3

21\. Dapet _infinite money_ :

\- ya ampuuunn, tanahnya udah ga muat buat nampung duit :(

 

22\. Di tempat umum lu kepeleset, ga sengaja narik rok/celana kecengan lu sampe melorot, orang2 ngeliatin semua:

\- kabur aja ahhh XD

 

23\. Tiba2 di seluruh dunia hujan Death Note:

\- dunia makin aneh, tadi ujan duit, sekarang ujan death note ==a

 

24\. Dipegang, dipeluk, dicium pacar lu tanpa tau sebabnya:

\- dia pasti lagi kesurupan

 

25\. Iseng nendang bokong orang, taunya yang ditendang pemimpin yakuza:

\- pura2 main bola

 

26\. Kecengan lu ternyata alien:

\- ya terima aja :)

 

27\. Lagi enak2 ciuman sama pacar lu, tiba2 dia muntah:

\- putusin!!

 

28\. Lu _drummer_ , pas lagi nampil nge- _band_ , stik lu ga sengaja ngacleng, nancep di kepala si vokalis, wafat:

\- cobain lagi main pake pemukul baseball

 

29\. Lu maen _game_ RPG di PS3, dah maen sekitar 197 jam buat dapetin semua _secret_ -nya, pas lagi _battle_ lawan _final boss_ , sahabat lu ga sengaja numpahin kopi panas ke PS3 lu, _memory card_ sama PS3 lu rusak dah:

\- buang aja PS3-nya ==

 

30\. Ortu pacar lu maki2 lu  abis2an sambil nendang2in elu, sementara pacar lu yang elu sayang banget malah ngakak terpingkal-pingkal ngeliat elu digituin:

\- semoga Heenim ga kaya gitu...

 

In this note: **Donghae LebihGantengDariKyu, Choi Siwon Aja, Kangin PalingGanteng, Kyuhyun EvilGanteng, Yesung Wookie**

 

 **Yesung Wookie** and 83943892 people like this

 

 **Donghae LebihGantengDariKyu** ternyata gege sadis XP

 

 **Hankyung Hangeng** :)

 

 **Kyuhyun EvilGanteng** APA2AN ITU BUANG PS3????

 

 **Hankyung Hangeng** kan udah rusak :)

 

 **Kyuhyun EvilGanteng** inisiatif kek, servis gitu ==

 

 **Heechul Cinderella** :)

 

 **Hankyung Hangeng** Kyu: mendingan beli baru :P | Heenim: :)

 

 **Choi Siwon Aja** aku tidur duluan ya semua... yang lain jangan lupa berdoa sebelum tidur :D

 

 **Heechul Cinderella** ==a

 

 **Yesung Wookie** thanks udah tag, gege :D

 

 **Wookie Yesung** Yesung hyung, ga jadi tidur?

 

 **Yesung Wookie** jadi, jadi :D

 

 **Teukie Jungsoo** Hankyung?

 

 **Kyuhyun EvilGanteng** wek, ada Teukie hyung! *tarik selimut sampe dagu*

 

 **Hankyung Hangeng** ya, hyung?

 

 **Teukie Jungsoo** kapan2 kau harus mengirim surat ke sini.

 

 **Hankyung Hangeng** nae, hyung :)

 

.

.

.

 

 **Akhirnya gue bikin juga**

By **Kangin PalingGanteng**

 

QUESTION: Gimana reaksi elu kalo...

 

Bagi yang di- _tag_ , di- _copy_ ya ke catatan masing-masing dan dijawab dengan jawaban sendiri XDD

Dilarang keras untuk menyontek

 

STAGE 1

1\. Dapet duit 100 juta:

\- beli rumah mewah di Hawaii XDD

 

2\. Kepeleset di depan orang banyak:

\- nungguin cewe cantik nolong XDD

 

3\. Kejatohan kotoran burung:

\- gue hajar itu burung ==

 

4\. Dibentak sama pacar lu:

\- gue kangen dibentak Teukie hyung :(

 

5\. Mencret di kelas:

\- hoeeeeeeekkkkkkkkkkk

 

6\. Diterima waktu nembak kecengan lu:

\- udah jelas dong XDD

 

7\. Ditolak kecengan lu

\- cari aja cewe lain XDD

 

8\. Beli _mouse_ baru, eh pas dibuka isinya tikus idup:

\- *makan*

 

9\. Dipaksa makan tarantula idup:

\- *makan juga*

 

10\. Tengah malem lu tiba2 bangun dan di hadapan lu ada cewe putih berbaju putih:

\- dewi cantik :*

 

STAGE 2

11\. Dapet duit 100 milyar:

\- beli rumah juga di Paris XDDD

 

12\. Kepeleset di depan kecengan lu:

\- tetep keliatan keren. Kangin gitu loooohhhh~

 

13\. Tiba2 ujan duit:

\- ga bakal kebasahan, gue udah punya payung~

 

14\. Digampar kecengan lu tanpa tau sebabnya:

\- gampar balik lah ==a

 

15\. Lagi maen bowling ga sengaja bolanya kelempar kena orang sebelah (asumsikan orang tsb wafat ^^):

\- gue emang hebat :D

 

16\. Diterima waktu nembak kecengan lu, tapi abis itu dia langsung berbuat sesuatu yang buat lu ilfil berat:

\- untung gue ikutan wamil :D

 

17\. Ditolak kecengan lu, 10 detik kemudian sahabat lu datang, nembak kecengan lu, langsung diterima:

\- cari yang laiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnn~ *galau*

 

18\. Lagi nonton video porno, ortu lu tiba2 muncul, lu mo mencet _close_ malah mencet _pause_ :

\- mereka malah ikutan nonton #plak

 

19\. Lagi maen bola di kampus, bolanya mental kena kepala Pak Jo... err... kena kepala rektor kampus lu:

\- *dance sorry sorry*

 

20\. Di belakang Ritz Carlton lu ngeliat Noordin sama Ferguson lagi bersalaman dan tertawa penuh kemenangan:

\- sesama bawahan gue mesti rukun :D

 

STAGE 3

21\. Dapet _infinite money_ :

\- langsung ngelamar Teukie hyung :)

 

22\. Di tempat umum lu kepeleset, ga sengaja narik rok/celana kecengan lu sampe melorot, orang2 ngeliatin semua:

\- ups!

 

23\. Tiba2 di seluruh dunia hujan Death Note:

\- bakal ada pembunuhan massal ==a

 

24\. Dipegang, dipeluk, dicium pacar lu tanpa tau sebabnya:

\- udah biasa kok XP

 

25\. Iseng nendang bokong orang, taunya yang ditendang pemimpin yakuza:

\- berarti gue nendang diri sendiri? ==a gue kan pemimpin yakuza~~

 

26\. Kecengan lu ternyata alien:

\- cinta emang buta :P

 

27\. Lagi enak2 ciuman sama pacar lu, tiba2 dia muntah:

\- gue ikutan muntah aaahh~ terus kita berdua jadi ‘muntah couple’ XD

 

28\. Lu _drummer_ , pas lagi nampil nge- _band_ , stik lu ga sengaja ngacleng, nancep di kepala si vokalis, wafat:

\- gue emang rakun perkasa (?)

 

29\. Lu maen _game_ RPG di PS3, dah maen sekitar 197 jam buat dapetin semua _secret_ -nya, pas lagi _battle_ lawan _final boss_ , sahabat lu ga sengaja numpahin kopi panas ke PS3 lu, _memory card_ sama PS3 lu rusak dah:

\- ganti main Wii :P

 

30\. Ortu pacar lu maki2 lu  abis2an sambil nendang2in elu, sementara pacar lu yang elu sayang banget malah ngakak terpingkal-pingkal ngeliat elu digituin:

\- batal deh ngajak kawin lari (?)

 

In this note: **Yesung Wookie, Hankyung Hangeng, Choi Siwon Aja, Kyuhyun EvilGanteng, Donghae LebihGantengDariKyu**

 **Teukie Jungsoo** and 98479192 people like this

 

 **Kangin PalingGanteng** gamsa, Teukie hyung :D

 

 **Kangin PalingGanteng** hyung?

 

 **Kangin PalingGanteng** hyuuuunggg??

 

 **Kangin PalingGanteng** yang lain?

 

 **Kangin PalingGanteng** sialan. Tau gitu tadi gue ga ke WC ==a

 

 **-FIN-  
**

**Author's Note:**

>  **A** uthor’s **B** acot **A** rea  
> Mian karena menistakan Suju senista-nistanya. First fic here, review? :)
> 
> Me ke aloha,  
> mysticahime™  
> Bandung, 7 Juni 2011, 1.45 a.m


End file.
